User talk:Vngel W
/Archives/ Thanks for the help Thanks for reverting these edits, and for your general help on the wiki. It's much appreciated! Speaking of which, how would you feel about applying for rollback? You are a great help and with the role you would be able to do more. MrDupin (talk) 14:14, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :If you want you can apply as soon as you can. The requirements are pretty loose anyway. :I have unprotected the page. Cheers! MrDupin (talk) 01:09, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Mosquito story Hi Vngel, thanks for your comment. For your comment about why he started the journal, those parts were supposed to be just excerpts of some guy writing a journal to be honest Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:58, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks again for the smalp cleanups on All Too Human. I hope you liked the story. I thanked you in the authors note too by the way Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:19, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Saw that you made some edits to my story, Burnin' Down the Ozarks, just wanted to say thanks for the assist! Fisto (talk) 18:43, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't really sure myself tbh, and im glad you enjoyed it! Fisto (talk) 19:03, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Insula Hey, I'm up to chapter 12 on Insula. I went ahead and edited out some typos that I found so far, I also added a couple of badly needed commas... the commas are more stylistic in nature so I hope I didn't over-step, but they were, in my opinion, necessary. When I'm done I'll have some thoughts for you, but overall I'm enjoying it. Sorry it's taken me so long, real-life is busy right now. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 18:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I totally hear you. I can't tell you how many times I thought I had something typo-free only to find out that it wasn't even close. The best tip I ever got is to run your stories through a text-to-speech program and just listen to them. That catches all sorts of stuff. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 00:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Sorta Back, Sorta Not Thank you for the well wishes~ I hope your holidays went well! I'm kind of back and kind of not. I just don't have much time for the wiki, but I'm also not really sleeping anymore so I sort of do. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:10, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Spacing Edits Hey saw the edit, and again I appreciate your help! One day I will format a post correctly :) Fisto (talk) 13:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Yea I need to start utilizing that more often, I have the same issue IRL too haha. Fisto (talk) 14:31, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Welcome... to a True Man's World Welcome to the team! Feel free to message me if you have any questions about the rights. Also feel free to add this to your user page: to get that header that rollbacks have. Make sure to be active and clean up the wiki as much as you can. And that's about it. Congratulations. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:48, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Third Revision: Rasping Hi Vngel W, It's Loki again. Sorry, this revision took longer to get to than I anticipated. I did make the edits pointed out, and also revised some problems I found. Anyway, I was wondering, if you had the time, to do another look over of the story to see if the dialogue fits well enough. Also, if there are any other issues I may have missed. Waiting doesn't bother me as I have a lot of school stuff to do, but like I said, whenever you have the time to review this version. Your edits are excellent, so I appreciate your feedback. Here's the link to it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:601411 A-3 Loki (talk) 03:18, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the edits! I really appreciate the additional editing you added to my story. You're a great community member! TheCrowBelow (talk) 16:47, January 18, 2018 (UTC)TheCrowBelow RE:Category crazy Thank you for noting me. The user has been banned for his transgression. If anything else needs be done, let me or my fellow admins know. Also, you're turning out to be a better rollback than I used to be. Good work. All things considered, I would like to invite you to official Creepypasta Wiki Discord. Most of active users hang around there, and it's much more convenient for communication than messaging on wiki. Hope to see you there. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:21, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Tagged for Deletion? hey I was just wondering if there was any specific reason why you think that my pastas should be deleted --Tortellinilinguini (talk) 00:16, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Eris Yeah, that link I sent you for Discord was set to expire after one day. This new one should be indefinite, but it's way easier if you just type "Discord" into your search engine. ''YOUR NEW LINK TO DISCORD '' Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:33, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Renaming I've noticed you've recently taken upon yourself to rename some pages. While you can and may do it, you've been doing one thing wrong: you were leaving redirects. This is normaly not an issue, but it confuses some users, and gives admins some extra work. In future, just uncheck "Leave a redirect" checkbox when renaming. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:25, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey Vngel. I noticed that you recently did a lot of work on M4R articles. Well done. I ask this of you: next time when you think that the article has reached the quality standards, please notify me or some other admin, so we can give it one final look, and remove M4R mark if needed. I'm a bit busy these days, so I don't have time to review them, and I guess it's the case with other admins too. You'd be doing us a mammoth help with it. Sincerely, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:00, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Past Nominations Hello! I was wondering if we have a page on here that has all of the past nominations for POTM. I looked around a bit, but either it doesn't exist or per the norm I'm totally missing it. Signature Issues Yea, I'm a tad bit embarrassed to say I'm not sure how it works. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:11, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Got it. I tried again and got the signature up. Thank You For The Help Thank you for the formatting help on my pasta, it is much appreciated. OriginalSkin1969 (talk) 01:42, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello Vngel W, I noticed that you took the time to fix up my older version and I am very thankful for that. Sadly I didn't notice that until after I made the new updates, I was wondering if you could go through my story again and help me to once again get it out of the marked for review category. I have no clue where to start because I reformatted my story so much. If you could proofread and assist me in fixing it I would be very grateful P.s. the story is I Went There Once EliteSlinger24 (talk) 19:43, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the tweaks to the story, I missed those on my last proof read. Burn a body in a creamatorium, its your job. Burn a body at home, it turns into "evidence". (talk) 00:43, February 17, 2018 (UTC) A Friendly Request Hey Vngel. A bit ago, Owl marked a string of stories for review. Now, even though I should be the one too look at them, I'm hella tired, and I can't do it at the moment. As you are currently here, I ask you to give them a look, and determine if they are for review, deletion, or keeping. Thanks in advance. I remain Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:45, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for your help on the matter. Really appreciate it. :Also, try and get on Discord every now and then: it will make it easier for all of us. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:15, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Dealt with. ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:41, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Edits Thanks for your edits on my latest story! Sadly I finished it on the due date and didn't even read it before posting. Hell, I wouldn't of even remembered to finish it if it weren't for Icydice emailing me. Well hoped you enjoyed it my friend and I truly appreciate you putting in the effort to edit it! Fisto (talk) 12:58, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you big time Hi Vngel, thanks for the heavy formatting edits. Sorry about all that, I wasn't sure how to go about them. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:51, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed the series! For some reason I was sort of afraid someone would mark them for being more of a dark drama series rather than horror or creepypasta. Thanks for the help and advice with formatting once again. RE:RE:Edits Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it, maybe next story i'll actually edit a bit more myself lol Fisto (talk) 13:03, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Hows life? Just one more thing. Would you say that the sequels held up to the original? That's my main concern. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:40, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Review request. Hello. I have a draft that has gotten mixed reviews so far. I was wondering if you would like to add your input. Thanks. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:13, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Going to assume you are the person who... added the *next and previous* part of my story "The Obsessed Broadway Fan" and I was wondering if you could tell me how you do that.